carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Discussion/@comment-25966379-20150522011440
Here are quotes for when selected on the CSS, only the initial 64 characters are listed since i didn't have enough time. Only 1 quote per character since we can save memory by having fewer VLC Media Files. Lightning: Hey, look at this, Ka-Chow! Mater: Dad-Gum, am I ready? Sally: Well I used to live in the fast lane, let's go! Doc: Don't worry, i'm the Fabulous Hudson Hornet! Ramone: You need a new paintjob? Flo: I like your way of thinking. Sheriff: Radiator Springs Sheriff on patrol! Fillmore: Let's go on a trip, man. Sargeant: Champion on deck! Luigi: You need some-a white wall-a tires? Guido: Pit stop, boss! Lizzie: Why yes i'm... Wait, who are you? Chick Hicks: Second Place is just the first loser. King: I may as well race again after retirement! Darrel Cartrip: Darrel Cartrip reporting live! Mia: Oh yeah, i'm set! Tia: Lightning, over here! Gudmund: I'm not slowpoke, i'm Gudmund. Otto: I race in Le Cars, each race lasts 24 hours. Kojimoto: Konichiwa! Giovanni: It is such an honor to race with you. Emma: So are you ready to get your tires dirty? Candice: Everyone check me out! El Machismo: I'm going to cripple the competition today! Stinger: Vrooomm!!! Boost: Yo, I got the boost! DJ: In the zone is in the house! Wingo: I ain't scared to get my decals scratched out there! Snot Rod: Uhh, uhh A-CHOOO!!! Fletcher: What a beutiful day for a little competitive excursion. Gerald "The Boss": Ok, time to bring out the sincromish. El Guapo: Everyone shall see me shine with the gold cup. Papo: Fontastico vroom! Philip C. Rivetkroger: I'll do this under the boss's order! Yurikaa: Eureka! Vincent K. Queens: Cruisin' for a Bruisin' or what? Barry D. Rustfender: I've been working out for this! Sonny N. TankerHorns: Well sure, this is nothing! Lenny Y. OilDrazzle: Good choice! Fred: I'm gonna drive so fast my bumper is gonna fall off! DH Student: I'm from the Doc Hudson racing academy, what about you? CH Student: Time to use every move Chick tought you! Tommy Joe: I may get a dent but i'm ready for this! Lewis: I'm the best cousin there is! Judd: I just know this is gonna be a little relentless... Cletus: Prepare to be dented, the beast is approaching! Buford: Now ain't these guys a little cheeky? TIME TO CRUSH EM!!! Zeke: I'm gonna take e'm opponents apart! Nas: (depends on car) VIN: Your selection is acceptable. Racketeer: For The Boss! Tater: My brakes are bound to fall off! Tater Jr.: I'm working for the Po-tater towing co., what about you? Bubba: Make way for your Big Bub! (Bubba literally means brother) Tractor: Moo! *falls over* Stanley: Anyone need a Stanley Cap? Trophy Girl: I normally cheer you on but I may as well race for you! Mike Wazowski: I got my eye on the road! Not Chuck: I ain't need to assist a "One-Man Show", I got this! HTB Pitty: Hopefully my moustache doesn't fall off! DH Pitty: This one's for the Doc Hudson racing academy! MotorCo Pitty: I shall gain reputation for the VINs I have assembled. James P. Sullivan: I'll be the one who's laughing soon enough! Count Spatula: You dare challenge... COUNT SPATULA?! The Crippler: You can't hide from being flattened by me! Ginormous: RROOOAAAARRRR!!! I'm trying to make it as if they are talking to the player themselves.